


Decisions

by Rikerbabe



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Discussion of Abortion, Down's Syndrome Baby, Grief/Mourning, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 14:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13614915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikerbabe/pseuds/Rikerbabe
Summary: Will and Hannibal are starting their family only to discover that the child  Hannibal carries is a Down's Syndrome baby. They must decide if they will keep the child or Hannibal terminates the pregnancy.





	Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> OK....So I'm taking a break from my other two stories and trying to write a few one chapter stories. I'm so used to Hannibal being pregnant now! (lol) 
> 
> I write these with Mads in my mind's eye **actually** being pregnant. (and in my mind's eye, he's carrying our children, btw)
> 
> **Tai skauda .... mano mylimasis .... skauda---------It hurts....my darling....it hurts**
> 
> If I have missed any tags, please let me know....
> 
> ***THEY DISCUSS TERMINATING THE PREGNANCY....ONLY DISCUSS IT....***
> 
> Comments, Suggestions, Complaints, etc welcomed!

The news they had received wasn't what they were expecting. Hannibal and Will had decided to start a family, even though they were still technically on the run from the FBI and it would be problematic. However, they decided that now would be the time since they were hidden away from the reach of Jack and the FBI for at least a year. Will was still young enough to father a child and the concern was that Hannibal was a bit past childbearing age. Will had offered to carry the baby, but Hannibal pointed out that he was the stronger one mentally to endure the hormonal changes. Hannibal talked to the doctor at the clinic while Will sat there, stunned at what the tests had revealed.

"Are you sure, Doctor?"

"I'm afraid so, Hannibal. The tests have come back that your child has Down's Syndrome."

"What are our alternatives?"

"You're still early in the pregnancy, so there is the option of aborting the child by either induction of a miscarriage or a D&C abortion. Both have their risks, though."

"We need time to consider all the options. How long before either procedure can't be done?"

"Well...you're about eight weeks along, so I would have to know in at least three weeks from now."

We'll contact you with our decision by then."

They both left the clinic and went back to their villa in silence. Will drove while Hannibal stared out the passenger window and wondered about the choice they were being faced with. They had both wanted the child, something they had talked about since they survived the fall into the Atlantic three years ago. This would be their bond of love and trust between them. But now, there was storm clouds on the once idyllic horizon. The villa's gate loomed in the distance and after punching in the code, Will drove through the gates and parked the car.

Neither one of them moved or spoke, but sat there in stunned silence. Hannibal broke the silence by opening the car door and getting out. He walked up the walkway and paused, waiting for Will to join him. Sighing, Will took the key out of the ignition and got out. His heart was heavy with grief for their child, a child that was made by love and out of love.

Entering the massive European mansion, they had once envisioned it full of children. But now it sounded hollow and empty. Will had dreamed many times that they had a houseful of kids, laughing and playing. But the reality was that this house would remain empty and cold, devoid of the sound of children's laughter. Hannibal went straight to his study and Will followed, watching him carefully.

Hannibal pulled down a medical textbook and started to read up on Down's, hoping to find something in it to soothe Will's mind. Leafing through it, he sat in front of the fireplace and Will joined him there.

"Was it something that I did? That you did? Gods Hannibal.....what if I did something that caused this?"

Hannibal's voice was even and soft as he read. "You didn't do anything, Will. The chances of this happening was because I was too old. With age in childbearing, comes risks for something such as this." Closing the book, he sighed and reached out for Will's hand. "This wasn't your design."

"Do we continue the pregnancy? Terminate? I don't know what to do."

"I can continue the pregnancy, if that is what you wish. Or not."

Will jumped up and began to pace the floor. "God...why are you acting so calm? I would have expected you to be the one that's mad, angry that our child is not developing normally." Pausing, he took a deep breath, trying to clear his mind. "He or she would have to be extra protected, not just growing up but for the rest of his or her life even after we're gone. Can we do that? Can we really be able to provide for a handicapped child?" "What if we have to run? I don't know what to think now."

Hannibal watched as his partner tore himself apart with the grief and sadness that he felt. A part of his own heart was also in turmoil, much like Will's. He sat there with a tinge of regret and anxiety of having to flee with such a child. Could they be able to stay free with such a child? But he knew in his heart that their love would help them overcome whatever life or this pregnancy would throw at them.

"It's late, Will. I can fix us something for dinner or we can rest for a bit and then have a late dinner."

"I'd rather wait on dinner....I'm tired...and I can't think straight anymore."

They both went upstairs holding hands and entered their bedroom. Undressing, they crawled into bed and Will snuggled up close to Hannibal, laying his hand on his still smooth stomach. "I don't want the child to suffer, but I also don't want you to suffer either." Will whispered, his head on Hannibal's shoulder. Hannibal tightened his arms around him and kissed his forehead. "I know, Will." He whispered back, as they both fell asleep and dreamed of their unborn child.

Will dreamed that Hannibal aborted the child, and he stood there watching him hemorrhage from the medicine used to induce it with Hannibal's life gushing out of him. He watched as the doctor tried to save him but couldn't. There was blood everywhere, on the floor of the treatment room, the walls, the ceiling, everywhere Will could see. He screamed out Hannibal's name over and over.

"Will!"

Will woke with a start and there was Hannibal, looking down at him the panic present on his face. "You were having a nightmare....I'm here, sweetheart. I'm right here." Will pulled him down and buried his face in Hannibal's shoulder. Shaking, he ran his hand over Hannibal's sides and back trying to reassure himself that he was still here, still alive and carrying his child.

"Hannibal.....don't abort the child...please...just don't."

"Are you sure, Will?"

"Yes....god, yes I'm sure."

"Sleep then, my love. We have much to do...."

 

_Seven months later_

"Push Hannibal....push...."

Hannibal held Will's hand and pushed again, wishing that it was all over. The past few months they had prepared the mansion and the nursery for the child's arrival, making sure that there was everything they needed to take care of a special needs child.

"Here's the head now....."

"Push sweetheart, you're almost done...."

"Tai skauda .... mano mylimasis .... skauda"

A few moments later Hannibal felt the child emerge and it's first cry. Will's eyes were full of tears as he saw their daughter, howling with life. He leaned down and kissed Hannibal, their lips gentle. "She's beautiful, oh god....she's beautiful..."

The doctor placed the newly cleaned baby on Hannibal's chest and he blinked back his own tears as he saw her. She had a mild form of Down's, which would be a slight burden for her but not one she couldn't or wouldn't over come. Reaching out, he gently caressed her head which made her root for his breast. 

"What will we name her,Hannibal?'

"Clarice, Will...."

Will leaned in and gently touched the baby, marveling at the life they created together, a life they had almost tossed away but didn't.

"Hello, Clarice."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Accommodations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13967646) by [Rikerbabe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikerbabe/pseuds/Rikerbabe)




End file.
